


steve fight me rogers

by Gracefanfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, injuries, the serum stops working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Steve never was on to back down from a fight. Even if he had been turned back into his skinny self. Even if that thought terrified him. He could and would still fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my work this is unedited.  
> I'm all about people being terrified of skinny steve because he, like serum steve, never stops fighting. Except now he's tiny and skickly.  
> updates will be spotty due to the fact I'm not sure how to write the other avengers.

The change happened mid battle. Steve had noticed the weapon too late to react or redirect it. And suddenly he was consumed with pain. A very familiar pain that he had only ever felt once. When the serum changed his entire body. And suddenly, a different pain was radiating from his body. The pain that came from too little food and not enough air in his lungs and bruises that will take weeks to heal from this fight. For a second, Steve froze. He couldn't breath. The serum was gone. It was gone and he couldn't breath. his eyesight was wrong. All that color drained away...and then the explosions came back into focus. right. fighting. he was in the middle of a fight. What had bucky always said to calm him down enough to breath? deep breaths stevie. In and out. Nice and slow. 

 

Once steve remembered how to see the pain and how to breath, God how did he do this before, he refocused on the man before him, who was gaping at steve.  
“What?” he shouted. “You never seen someone skinny before?” and then promptly lunged himself, all 90 pounds, at the guy. Letting out a slew of curses in gaelic when his had crumpled against the guy’s jaw. The guy barely took a step back. More in surprise than anything. Steve took a moment to, fighting back the pain of a broken hand. He looked at the guy, squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw. He never had been one to back down to a fight. Steve could feel the rush of the fight take hold of him. Steve lunged for the guy again. He might be back to his old skinny self. But he had always know how to fight. And now he even had training. Distantly he thought bucky was going to kill him, before he lost himself in the swings and dodging and slinging his shield with all his might. Ignoring the cuts it made in his hands when he caught it. Ignoring the blood, and the pain, and the fact that he couldn't breath. He could do this all day. Always could.


End file.
